1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus used to handle bales and, more particularly, to trailers that are used to load, transport, and unload round bales in cooperation with motor vehicles and farm tractors.
Round bales are too heavy for an individual to lift by hand. Also, these round bales are large and cumbersome, which makes transportation difficult. Various types of equipment have been devised to provide mechanical assistance to lift and to transport these round bales.
A round bale trailer must be operable over roadways as well as in the field. In other words, it must comply with the rules and regulations applicable to trailers that move over public roadways and still provide ease of use when in the field.
Clearly, a trailer-type apparatus for use in cooperation with motor vehicles that provides such assistance in the handling of round hay bales, is a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Round bale handling apparatus are known. For example, the following United States patents describe various forms of this type of apparatus:
______________________________________ 4,076,138 Honomichl, Sr. February 28, 1978 4,259,034 Ward et al. March 31, 1981 4,261,676 Balling, Sr. April 14, 1981 4,441,845 Gibson April 10, 1984 4,549,840 Ansbjer October 29, 1985 4,630,986 Taylor December 23, 1986 4,789,289 Wilson December 6, 1988 4,930,958 Palmer June 5, 1990 ______________________________________
While the structural arrangements of the above apparatus, at first appearance, have similarities with the present they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.